Broken
by Athenas Confidant
Summary: Eine kleiner Song Shortcut. Gibbs versucht den Verlust von Jenny zu verarbeiten...


Hey Leute!Hier eine kleine Sonfic von mir. Dabei möchte ich anmerken:

1. Weder das Lied noch die Charactere gehören mir. Einzig und allein, die Idee der Geschichte, alles andere ist geliehen.

2. Ich würde mir wünschen dass ihr mir ein kleines Feedbaxck da lasst

3. Ich mir wünsche, dass euch dich Geschichte gefällt

Bis bald

Athenas Confidant

* * *

Broken

**The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can't stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time  
**

Die erste Nacht seit Wochen in der ich schlafen konnte und warum?

Meine Uhr ist kaputt. Ich höre sie nicht mehr tickend davon laufen. Die Zeit!

Zeit. Zeit war alles was ich wollte und jetzt ist es vorbei.

Die Zeit ist um. Deine Zeit ist um.

Ich wollte dir soviel sagen, zeigen und mit dir teilen.

Mir wurde Zeit gestohlen, Zeit mit dir....

**  
And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged and messed  
Like you've already figured out**

Und doch liege ich hier, bin gerade erwacht.

Ich warte. Warte auf dich.

Ich weiß, du kommst nicht mehr und trotzdem zweifle ich.

Du bist tot.

Es ist vorbei.

Nein ist es nicht!

Ich bin verwirrt, meine Seele zerrissen.

Die beiden Hälften meiner Seele führen Krieg.

Ich wusste nicht, liebe ich dich oder nicht.

Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden.

Du hast mich trotzdem geliebt.

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you

Ich zerbreche daran.

Ich will nicht und will doch zerbrechen.

Aber es wäre zu simpel einfach zu zerbrechen.

Der Schmerz deines Todes ist meine Heilung.

Ich höre deinen Namen flüchtig, irgendwo.

Und die Erinnerungen sind zurück.

Ich finde einen Sinn, ich will leben, leben für dich!

Du gibst mir halt. Auch wenn ich kaum mehr atmen kann.

Dein Geist umgibt mich, du schützt mich.

**  
The broken laws were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
They're looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life  
**

Du bist in meinem Herzen, meiner Seele, mein Kopf.

Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie du dort hin gelangt bist.

Ich wollte nicht mehr lieben, wollte mich davor schützen.

Doch du hast die Siegel meines Herzens gebrochen.

Du konntest in mir lesen, wie kein anderer.

Ein Teil deiner Seele ist nun gefangen in mir.

Ich sehe deine Augen, wenn ich in der Spiegel schaue, dein Gesicht.

Deine Augen suchen ein Ziel, suchen nach Leben.

Ich kann dir das alles nich geben.

Es tut so weh...

**  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
Is the healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you  
**

Mein Gott, wie ich dich liebe.

Die Liebe nimmt mir den Atem. Mein Herz ist gebrochen.

Aber noch schlägt es unter Schmerzen, dass ist meine Heilung.

Ich muss leben, leben für dich.

Du warst immer stark, dein Namen zu nennen gibt mir Kraft.

Ich flüstere leise deinen Namen und habe wieder etwas an dem ich mich orientieren kann.

Du bist mein Schutzengel.

Ein schwerer Job, ich weiß, aber ich kann mir niemand besseres dafür Vorstellen.

**I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see whether you will go my way  
I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will  
I'll be okay**

Broken lights on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
Haven't forgotten my way home

Ich lebe in den Tag hinein. Was kommt, das kommt.

Tagein, tagaus höre ich deine Stimme in m einem Kopf.

Du gibst mir die Kraft, die ich brauche.

Mein Leben fließt dahin.

Ich bin alleine.

Es ist dunkel und kalt. Keiner da an den ich mich wenden kann

Und ich denke an dich.

Du hast gesagt alles wird gut. Ich vertraue dir.

Vielleicht habe ich meinen Weg verloren.

Doch deine Stimme geleitet mich nach Hause.

Ich haben den Weg nicht vergessen, nur verloren.

Ein schwerer Rückschlag.

**  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you**

Ich zerbreche daran.

Langsam aber sicher zerbreche ich daran.

Mein Herz bleibt zerbrochen und schmerzend.

Doch ich gebe nicht auf, dass wäre nicht fair.

Du hast einmal gesagt, alles wird gut.

Ich glaube daran. Lebe dafür.

Fotos von dir und Erinnerungen an dich.

All das gibt mir Kraft.

Ich schaffe es.

Ich lebe dieses Leben für dich zu Ende.

Wir werden uns wiedersehen.

**  
I'm holding on  
I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you**

Du bist mein Halt und bleibst mein Halt.

Warte auf mich.

Wir sehen uns wieder, das verspreche ich!

„Ich liebe dich Jen!"


End file.
